gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Kamakiri/Quotes
Manga "I will not let any grass grow there, where I marched!" - Kamakiri describing the way to conquer areas Ginga Densetsu Weed, volume 14 Anime "Not bad, you little runt. As I expected the rumours i heard about the Ohu leader's son are true. However, when you bow you're head down, you must keep your eyes locked onto your opponent.(Pushes down Weed's head)'' I am Kamakiri from Bingo. I don't have a connection or'' relation to this land. I am an invader!"'' - Kamakiri's opinion on Weed and introduction of himself (Ginga Densetsu Weed, episode 14). ''"I've wanted to rule the whole country from the very beginning. Going through your neck is the first step to that." - Kamakiri to Yukimasa while killing him in Hiro's flashback ( Ginga Densetsu Weed Episode 14). "Since Genba turned out the way he did, it's just decided that I am the Number 2. On top of that, if I capture Weed and take him back, I wouldn't be surprised if I'm the one who became the leader!" - Kamakiri's thoughts on Genba's downfall, his promotion, and his future wishes (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 18). "It would be a disgrace if i were to withdraw here and now! We're all going to die someday. And so, right here and right now, my comrades would prove that they are soldiers of honor! (''Hiro: Don't be stupid, Kamakiri! If you're the leader, shows some sympathy for your troops.) Balderdash! This is my sympathy!"'' - Kamakiri during being fooled by the Ohu army (GInga Densetsu Weed episode 18). "That Toube. Isn't he going to hold a grudge against Hougen? How boring." - Kamakiri's suspicion about Toube after he returns (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 21). "Toube. Why didn't you take revenge on Hougen? Seems like your getting kind of dull." - Kamakiri while catching Toube red-handed with his army while he is saving Gin and Kyoshiro (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 21). "There's only one of him! Do whatever it takes to bring him down! (Toube: I will say this again! What's the point in being in Hougen's army? Nobody has an ounce of compassion for each other. Everyone is encouraging each other for no reason. It's a mistake to be with Hougen.) You don't need compassion to fight! Hurry up and kill him!" - Kamakiri while his army attacks Toube (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 21). "Over here you half-dead rat! You monster, I'll skip your death prayers! (Crushes Toube's skull with his fangs) Even a tough one like you will die when an attack to the brain is dealt with. (Toube falls) Looks at you now." - Kamakiri while bringing down Toube (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 21). "This is great. Just like a bug in the summer that flies straight to you. No... more like a rabbit in the winter!" - Kamakiri when the Ohu army runs straight into his army (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 22). "Kid, you've grown a little stronger.... but you're still ten years to young to be fighting me!" - Kamakiri after Hiro inflicts a wound on his chest (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 22). "Keep talking! What I'm aiming for is the world and i can't get that by wasting my time on you! (Leap's upon Hiro) Kid, I'll let you meet your father in the other world!" - Kamakiri while launching his death blow on Hiro (Ginga Densetsu Weed episode 22). "Are you all ignoring me? All of you, quit your idiocy! I'm Kamakiri, the strongest in the world!" - Kamakiri's last words as both his army and the Ohu army leaves him after his downfall (Ginga Denstsu Weed episode 22) Category:Quotes